footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 30
Anthony Knockaert's stunning strike proved decisive as Brighton moved eight points clear of the Premier League relegation zone with victory at Crystal Palace. Cardiff City produced a big performance at the right time as they put pressure on their relegation rivals with a vital home victory over a lacklustre West Ham. Callum Wilson scored on his return from injury as Bournemouth beat Huddersfield to secure their first away win since October. Brendan Rodgers secured his first win as Leicester City manager to push Fulham closer to relegation, as Jamie Vardy reached a century of goals for the Foxes. Newcastle stormed back from two goals down at half-time to secure a vital victory over Everton in a captivating match at St James' Park. Two late goals in five minutes earned Southampton an incredible victory against Tottenham, whose top-four hopes took a nosedive. Raheem Sterling's quick-fire second-half hat-trick sent Manchester City four points clear at the top of the Premier League, but there was controversy over the opener that broke down a stubborn Watford side. Liverpool maintained the pressure on Premier League leaders Manchester City by coming from behind to beat Burnley in tricky conditions at Anfield. Eden Hazard scored a stoppage-time equaliser to rescue a point for Chelsea against Wolves at Stamford Bridge. Ole Gunnar Solskjaer suffered his first Premier League defeat since being appointed Manchester United's interim manager as Arsenal leapfrogged their opponents to move into the top four. Match Details Saturday 9 March 2019 | goals2 = Murray Knockaert | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 24,972 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Camarasa | goals2 = | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 32,458 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Fraser | stadium = Kirklees Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 22,304 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Vardy | goals2 = Ayite | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,017 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Pérez | goals2 = Calvert-Lewin Richarlison | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,242 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Ward-Prowse | goals2 = Kane | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,890 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | goals2 = Deulofeu | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,104 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Sunday 10 March 2019 Mané | goals2 = Westwood Guðmundsson | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,310 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Jiménez | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,692 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Aubameyang | goals2 = | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,000 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- League table after Match day 30 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football